survive_the_nightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Graduation Day
'Survive The Night '''inspired from slasher films from the 1980's, is a roblox themed horror story by Margaux G. Ford '(xXGauthierXx), begins with a thrilling season, as group of different people are to participate in deadly adventures. The story is about high school students getting killed right before the Graduation Day, but the story delves into mystery, humor, and psychological genres. Summary During a high school track meet at Wallace High School, Connor Wright, after being pushed by Coach Ramirez, collapses and dies after crossing the finish line. Two months later, just a week before the Graduation Day, a series of murders and violent accidents starts claiming the lives of students and staffs of the school. Characters Story Prologue During a high school track meet at Wallace High School, Connor Wright, after being pushed by Coach Hicks, collapses and dies after crossing the finish line. Just a day later, Coach Hicks was called to the Principal's office to explain what he did, but the Principal fired him without any hesitation. Coach Hicks: "This can't be, I can't lose my job. I'd rather die. Everyone hates me, I only pushed him to save him from the gunman." Coach Hicks drove home, as he drives home, he noticed something in the backseat of his car, he drove fast but the person in the backseat strangled which made him stop the car. The person pointed a gun on his head.. Coach Hicks: "I knew it was you all along.." He was then shot in the head, his body was never recovered. Chapter 1 Students of Wallace High School would enter the school, an hour before their first Graduation Practice would begin. Principal Boyd: "Take your seats, children. No more talking." Mrs. Norris: "Take the empty seats in front of you, please." Principal Boyd: "I want you to keep an eye on your advisory class. Alright? I don't want any problem when the Graduation day comes." Mrs. Norris: "Alright, sir." Mrs. Norris: "Class XII-C, take your seats here. I will now check the attendance. Say present if you're here." Mrs. Norris would check their attendance and realize that seven of her students have been absent consistently.. Mrs. Norris: "Alright, where is Luke, Carl, Jasmine, Lolita, Benjamin, Cassie, and Raphael? Where are they?" Jonah Wilkinson: "I heard that they've been doing an investigation about Connor's death. Fred Tremblay: "Who do they think they are? Cops? They're not smart enough to investigate shit." Laila Jackson: "Mrs. Norris, I agree with Fred. He is right, they have been absent consistently, isn't that enough reason to expel them from this school?" Jonah Wilkinson: "Of course you will agree with him, he's your man." Fred Tremblay: "Shut the fuck up, Jonah." Dante Reyes: "Okay, when are we gonna start practicing? I still have my karate training." Tracy Gallman: "Yeah, when are we gonna start? Me and my girls will still go shopping this afternoon." Mrs. Norris: "Just wait for Principal's instructions." Raphael would later text Isaac, inviting them over their crib.. Isaac Cox: "Hey Jess, Raph wants us to come to their house now." Jess Martin: "Alright, I'll just call Jonah to come sneak with us." Jess would kick Jonah's seat.. Jonah Wilkinson: "What's wrong with you?" Jess Martin: "Oops, sorry. Raphael is inviting us to his house. Let's sneak out." Jonah Wilkinson: "I've been waiting for him to invite us over, let's go quietly." Isaac, Jess, and Jonah would later sneak out quietly the hall.. Amber Torres: "When the hell are we gonna start? This is taking forever. Me and my sister will go home, we still have a party tonight. You're all invited by the way." Everyone would later scream. "WOOOHOOOO". Dawn Torres: "Bye guys." Mrs. Norris: "They're gonna miss another one.." Tracy Gallman: "Us too, Mrs. Norris." Mrs. Norris: "Oh come on!" Sophia Perez: "Bye Mrs. Norris." Frances Phillips: "See ya at the party!" The Principal would later approach Mrs. Norris.. Principal Boyd: "Where are your students going? If you can't handle them properly, then I will. You may now go home." Mrs. Norris: "I'm so sorry, Mr. Boyd." The Principal would later take charge of the students.. Principal Boyd:"Okay, I will call out the names of who are here. The rest who aren't here will receive a punishment. A big one." Principal Boyd: "Fred Tremblay, Laila, Jackson, Tobias Smith, Dante Reyes, and Kiara Guiterrez. The five of you will help me clean the hall, afterwards." Fred Tremblay: "Oh come on, are you serious?" Kiara Guiterrez: "Does that mean we cannot attend the party of Amber and Dawn?" (Whispering to Tobias) Tobias Smith: "Yes, we can. Just clean, and he'll free us." (Whispering to Kiara) After an hour, the practice ended and the five of them were left in the hall to clean up. Principal Boyd: "Alright, now clean up!" Tobias Smith: "Just keep cleaning, he will free us once he see us cleaning very well." Kiara Guiterrez: "Right." Principal Boyd: "Well hello there, Tobi and Kia. You're both very good students. You may now go home and rest!" Tobias Smith: "Yay, finally. Thank you so much, Mr. Boyd!" Kiara Guiterrez: "Have a good day, Mr. Boyd." (Winking) Principal Boyd: "You too." Principal Boyd: "So, it's down to the three of you. Fred, Laila, and Dante." Dante Reyes: "Sir, I think I cleaned enough. I still have karate training. Who knows, it might benefit our school in the future." Principal Boyd: "I see, alright, you're free. I'll handle these two." Dante Reyes: "Yes thank you so much!" Principal Boyd: "The two of you, Ms. Laila Jackson and uhmm.." Fred Tremblay: "It's Fred Tremblay." Principal Boyd: "Oh right, you both clean this mess up. I will be back." Laila Jackson: "Is he serious? I can't take this anymore!" Fred Tremblay: "I'll check if he is gone, stay here." Laila Jackson: "Make it quick." Fred Tremblay makes his way out of the hall to check on Principal Boyd.. Laila Jackson: "La..la..la.." (Humming) Laila Jackson: "Fred, are you back?" She would hear someone knock inside the staff room.. Laila Jackson: "Who's there? Fred is that you? You know I don't like pranks." Laila Jackson: "Oh my god! NO DONT!" She was then pulled inside and stabbed to death. Fred makes his way back to the hall jusut to notice that Laila is gone.. Fred Tremblay: "Laila, where are you?" A shadow would show up behind him.. Fred Tremblay: "Oh so it's you, I thought you didn't attend the practice?" Fred would see the knife the person is holding.. Fred Tremblay: "Fuck!" The killer would then slit Fred's neck and hide his body in the staff room. Chapter 2